


Handwritten

by Sheffield



Series: Mithras [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheffield/pseuds/Sheffield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not a god of war, but a god of soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwritten

"Handwritten," John said, looking Sherlock in the eye. Sherlock looked both exasperated and mutinous. "You chose that job," John said. "You could have helped Anderson sorting the items. You could have helped Sally fill the boxes. You could have helped Lestrade wrap them. You chose to write the greetings cards, so get on with it."

Sherlock consigned the printed greetings slips he had prepared – and, with them, his plan of scarpering for a quiet smoke and a decent cup of coffee – to the bin and meekly sat down at the nearest desk. "What do I say?" he asked.

"Something nice," John said sternly. He wasn't a god of war: just of soldiers. He wasn't in charge of geopolitical events but of dry socks and decent rations. Helping out with the New Scotland Yard charitable drive to fill shoeboxes with sweets and treats (and, yes, good socks) for soldiers who didn't have gifts from home was, he thought, exactly up his street.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #18: Handwritten


End file.
